Filters have been employed in a variety of applications including hydraulic systems, fuel systems, and engine lubrication systems. Such filters typically may include a filter element within an outside can or housing; in which flow can either be forward flow (inside-out) or reverse flow (outside-in) relative to the filter element.
Eventually, the filter element can become clogged, requiring replacement of, or cleaning of, the filter element. Failure due to clogging can be damaging to systems with downstream components, such as pumps. A lack of sufficient flow into a pump, sometimes referred to as cavitation, may seriously damage the pump.
Improvements are desirable.